JUNTO A TI
by shanon17
Summary: LLeva casi tres días sin verla y es el mismo tiempo que lleva sin dormir... -Ga Eul- porque escuha llanto y despues solo silencio...  ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO    ¿CÓMO LLEGARON A ESTE PUNTO? NO LO SÉ
1. BUENAS NOCHES

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena de televisión KBS2.

Hola! Aquí les dejo una rara historia que surge de una idea muy loca que me ataco hace apenas una horas. Completamente OOC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuánto lleva ahí? Yi Joung no está del todo seguro pero esta casi convencido que lleva más de 72 horas encerrado en su oficina leyendo y firmando nuevas pólizas de seguro, nuevos contratos y algunos renovados, autorizando cambios de personal, supervisando los acuerdos de la mesa directiva, y analizando las ofertas de exposiciones que le ofrecen en diferentes países, pero aun con todo ese atiborrar de trabajo y las inmensas columnas de papeles por firmar se da cuenta que su cerebro no puede pensar con claridad por mucho más tiempo, cansado, fastidiado y enojado decide darse un respiro, se levanta de su silla y camina hacia uno de los enormes ventanales que rodean su oficina, suspira, ser el líder de la familia no es tan fácil ahora lo sabe, siempre lo supo. Camina rápido y con paso firme y mientras lo hace estira sus brazos, se siente fastidiado y sumamente cansado, el pantalón y la camisa se le hacen pesados (desde hacia micho rato se había deshecho de su saco y su corbata), su humor esta por las nubes pues no ha comido bien, ha dormido apenas unas tres horas en todos estos días y para colmo no la ha visto, apenas ha hablado unas cuantas veces por teléfono con ella pero eso no es suficiente, mira su reloj son apenas las once de la noche aun puede llamarle y lo hace, tan solo unos segundos y alguien contesta.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- dice ella, pero algo en su tono de voz no le agrada o es que el cansancio lo está volviendo paranoico, sí es eso- Cansado, ¿cómo esta todo por allá?- ella guarda silencio y eso es más que una mala señal- ¿Ga Eul?- le llama pero solo puede escuchar unos sollozos y quejidos, pero repentinamente le habla – ¡Espera, ahora te llamo!- y si mas lo deja en vano le llama hasta que oye el sonido que le demuestra que le han colgado, repentinamente todo su cansancio y enojo se esfuma dando paso a una angustia enorme vuelve a tomar el teléfono y teclea rápidamente algunos números un solo tono de llamada y alguien le contesta –Residencia de la familia So en …- (seguramente una de las muchachas de servicio piensa) no deja que terminen –Soy yo- dice enérgicamente –Señor- responde aquella voz -¿Dónde está la señora?- pregunta tan rápido y firme que deja claro que le digan la verdad inmediatamente –En su recamará Señor- y aunque está seguro que le dice la verdad hay algo que aun le hace dudar, por lo que vuelve a cuestionar -¿Qué demonios sucede ahí?- la joven guarda silencio y eso solo logra enfurecerlo más –Estoy esperando una respuesta- grita, y hace que la joven empiece hablar nerviosamente –Sí señor, pero… es que la señora nos pidió…- "así que si sude algo" piensa – Empieza a hablar- vuelve a gritar –Tiene fiebre- es lo único que responde la joven pero es más que suficiente para darse cuenta de lo sucedido pero ahora su preocupación es más grande que su enojo que decide olvidar por un minuto matar a todos los idiotas que le ocultaron tan importante información, respira y vuelve hablar –Comunícame con la señora- lo dice tan firme que deja claro que no hay lugar para algún pretexto – En seguida señor- responde la joven, escucha a través del auricular del teléfono como la joven corre presurosamente y le avisa a Ga Eul que quiere hablar con ella tan solo escucha como coge el teléfono habla –¿Le has llamado ya a Ji Hoo?- ella puede notar, que su tono de voz demuestra enojo y preocupación y sabe que mentirle solo le causara más problemas –No me contesta en su móvil, y en el hospital me han dicho que hoy es su día de descanso por lo que preferí no molestarlo más- ella puede jurar que escucho como empuñó sus manos –Yo le llamo- por como lo dice ella entiende que así tenga que sacarlo de su cama Yi Joung hará que Ji Hoo se presente en menos de media hora – Pero Yi Joung no es tan grave es tan solo…- no la deja terminar hablar, cuelga. Como nunca, sus dedos se deslizan rápidamente sobre la pantalla de su celular marcando el número de Ji Hoo tan solo tarda unos instantes en responderle -¿Bueno?-

-Necesito que vayas a mi casa- solo eso pudo decir, era obvio que Ji Hoo noto su preocupación porque inmediatamente le respondió -¿Qué sucede Yi Joung?- ¿Qué decirle? Si ni si quiera él sabía lo que realmente sucedía, tan solo escucho los sollozos y la palabra fiebre y se puso como loco a localizarlo, solo sabía que necesitaba que Ji Hoo fuera y le dijera que todo está bien –Tiene fiebre- le dijo, y ante tal información Ji Hoo suspiro podía imaginarse por donde iba el asunto de nada le serviría negarse pues podía arriesgarse a que igual que Jon Pyo, Yi Joung mandara a un ejército a secuestrarle y llevarlo hasta su casa para encargarse de una leve fiebre, suspiro nuevamente y luego hablo – Voy para allá-. –Gracias, te veo allí- suspira hondo es raro, es extraño este sentimiento pero ahora estas emociones son parte de su vida. Guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispone ir a casa cuando repentinamente en la puerta de su oficina aparecen como si de un castigo se tratara la legión de abogados, integrantes de la mesa directiva y expertos en publicidad y comunicaciones, con un nuevo montón de papeles que exige su análisis y autorización, respira hondo antes de hablar sabe lo que debe hacer y las consecuencia de sus actos, pero no hay otra salida es la única alternativa, toma el teléfono de su oficina le llama a su asistente y le indica que tenga listo su auto y chofer en la entrada del edificio, una vez hecho esto mira a la legión que tiene enfrente y antes de que alguno hable él lo hace primero –Descansen un poco los veo mañana a las siete horas ¿de acuerdo?- sin embargo su mirada y su voz dejen muy claro que no es una pregunta, o una petición sino que más bien es una orden, todos lo conocen y por ello nadie se niega conocen esa mirada y las consecuencias de enfrentarla –Si señor- responden a coro, y le abren paso mientras él camina presuroso hacia el elevador.

Sube a su auto y espera ansioso llegar a casa, minutos más tarde en medio del tráfico en la avenida en la que se encuentra el poco humor que le quedaba se ha esfumado su rostro muestra claramente lo molesto y tenso que se encuentra, sabe que es inútil gritar y regañar a su chofer cuando la culpa la tiene el calendario al marcar quincena, "maldita sea" masculla por lo bajo al darse cuenta que se encuentra en medio del trafico por personas que están a medio camino a un restaurant, un antro o una fiesta. Una hora más tarde llega a casa, a penas se está acercando al lumbral de la puerta principal cuando esta se abre le entrega su portafolio a su mayordomo y pregunta inmediatamente -¿Dónde están? ¿Ya llego Ji Hoo?- ansioso mira a su mayordomo, y este presurosamente contesta –Arriba señor, ya llego el Joven señor Ji Hoo- después de escuchar tal información subió presurosamente las escaleras.

Abre la puerta de la habitación y encuentra a Ga Eul conversando con Ji Hoo sentados en cerca de una mesilla mientras bebían un poco de té tal vez -¿Qué sucede?- pregunta inmediatamente imaginaba otra situación, bueno corrección, su mente le había hecho imaginar miles de situaciones pero ninguna una tan calmada como esta así que no encuentra una explicación ante esta, -Que bueno que has regresado- la primera en hablar es Ga Eul, le sonríe mientras se levanta y va a su encuentro, Ji Hoo también le sonríe y eso solo lo confunde más -¿Qué es? ¿Es grave?- pregunta serio a Ji Hoo y este solo sonríe antes de hablar –No es grave, tranquilo Ji Young

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- pregunta nuevamente ansioso de una respuesta que le satisfaga, pero antes de responderle Ji Hoo le mira divertido con una sonrisa que le amenaza en convertirse en una carcajeada, pero parece que Ji Hoo lo reconsidera y habla tranquilamente mientras le da un trago a su té –Son solo sus dientes-

-¿Sus dientes?- Yi Joung lo repite por si hubiese la posibilidad de que escucho mal -Si- responde Ji Hoo quien le mira a la cara y se da cuenta que no ha comprendido nada –Jun Sang solo está irritado porque sus primeros dientes están saliendo, normalmente cuando esto sucede los bebes tienden a estar irritables, incómodos y algunas veces les da fiebre, pero no es nada grave- Yi Joung suspira aliviado y se deja caer tranquilamente sobre el respaldo de una silla mientras escucha el tranquilizador diagnostico del pediatra de su hijo –Ohh…- solo es capaz de decir, pero un momento después se siente avergonzado al saberse culpable de haber despertado a su amigo en medio de la noche y haberlo obligado a acudir a su casa solo por los dientes de su hijo, sabe que debe disculparse y lo trata de hacer – Gracias Ji Hoo, yo lo siento… perdona creo que… - no puede terminar porque Ji Hoo lo interrumpe –Ni hablar, no tienes por qué disculparte por eso soy el pediatra de Ju Sang además por lo menos tú no me secuestraste a las tres de la mañana como lo hizo Jon Pyo aun cuan Jan Di se lo explico cientos de veces antes de ir por mi- una sonora carcajada broto de los dos -¿En serio hizo eso?- preguntó Yi Joung sabía que Jon Pyo era exagerado con respecto a su hijo pero de eso a secuestrar a Ji Hoo era demasiado y más si tomamos en cuenta que Jan Di también es médico –Sí, sí lo hizo ese idiota, irrumpió en la casa a las tres de la mañana causando tremendo jaleo- responde Jae Kyung desde la puerta de la habitación camina lentamente mientras trae en su mano una taza de té helado, inmediatamente Yi Joung se levanta y se acerca a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta sonriéndole –Con hambre, ¿puedes pedirle a alguien que me consigan un poco de Fideos?- Jae Kyung le pregunta con cara de niña regañada pero antes de que pueda responder Ga Eul interviene –Jae Kyung yo misma te los preparare ¿te parece?- y con una sonrisa en los labios responde -Gracias Ga Eul-

-Entonces vamos a la cocina, no quiero que mi sobrino tenga más hambre- habla alegremente Ga Eul mientras acaricia el ya bastante grande vientre de Jae Kyung, están a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Ji Hoo habla –Un momento señora- Jae Kyung gira el rostro reconoce cierto regaño futuro por parte de su guapo esposo pero sabe cómo lidiar con el -¿Dime cariño?- responde mientras lo mira a los ojos tiernamente y Ji Hoo sabe que ante esa mirada no tiene probabilidades –No demasiado picante ¿de acuerdo?- y ella le regala una hermosa sonrisa mientras asiente –De acuerdo- responde, se gira nuevamente hacia Ga Eul y siguen con su destino.

-¿Aun sigue con los antojos?- pregunta Yi Joung a Ji Hoo una vez que las mujeres desaparecen de la habitación –Eso es solo un pretexto, siempre tiene hambre- responde Ji Hoo y los dos hombres ríen por un momento -Ga Eul también es así- menciona mientras se levanta de su silla y continua –¿pero sabes una cosa?- Ji Hoo mira curioso a su amigo ante tal cuestionamiento y le pregunta-¿Qué?-. -Me encanta que así sea- responde hace una pausa y continua hablando –Yo también tengo hambre ¿Vamos también?- le pregunta a su amigo –Vamos- y caminan rumbo a la cocina.

Antes de ir junto a su esposa y a sus amigos se excusa y se pasa un momento a la habitación de su hijo, entra silenciosamente y se acerca a la cuna donde se encuentra el motivo más importante de su vida, su orgullo y alegría mas grande, el pequeño Ju Sang duerme tranquilo y quieto, en medio de la gran cuna que su padre se empeño en comprar. Se acerca lentamente hasta él, podría pasarse horas y horas observando a su pequeño y decir que no hay nada más perfecto e importante que el, toma con cuidado una de sus manos y la acaricia, es increíble todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a este momento, pero ahora nada importa el pasado si Ju Sang esta aquí, le mira fijamente y le habla muy bajo –No sabes cuánto te amo a ti y a tu mama y no sabes cómo te espere tener en mis brazos- Ju San se mueve repentinamente, y sabe que debe dejarle dormir pero antes de irse se acerca lo suficiente a él y le besa suavemente la frente. Antes de cerrar la puerta se despide –Buenas Noches… mi amor-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer. No olviden comentar.


	2. HOLA EXTRAÑO

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena de televisión KBS2.

Hola! Aquí les dejo la continuación de lo que considero una rara historia que surgió de una idea muy loca. Completamente OOC. No sé por qué pero mi mente voló y continúe esta en vez de las otras en fin. Hay pocos RR pero les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y dejar un comentario, mil gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró su reloj por decima vez desde que recibió la llamada, era tarde, muy tarde quizás las dos de la mañana cuando sale de su despacho hecho una estampida, abriendo las puertas de par en par a su paso, capturando las miradas de sus empleados según avanza por el pasillo de esa manera, no está enojado más bien está preocupado muy preocupado, sin embargo esto no evita que camine rápido y con los puños de las manos apretados mientras deja a atrás a su asistente y a una reunión en su oficina no solo necesaria sino de vital importancia pero también bastante tediosa y exasperante con toda esa legión de personas que disque le ayudan a que el imperio de la familia **So** funcione.

Tarda tan solo unos segundos en escuchar el sonido de los pasos de su asistente tras él camina sin mirar atrás pero cerca del elevador apenas se gira sobre si mismo y le mira por encima de su hombro derecho para hablar –Cancela todas mis citas hasta dentro de tres días, confirmas que el embarque a Japón salga hoy a la hora indicada y confirmas que el de Estados Unidos llegue mañana como se tiene previsto, ahh y confirmas con el museo que esta semana llegarán las piezas que se expusieron Egipto y el lunes me llevas la orden de producción para este mes o se retrasara y no quiero más problemas, ¿entendiste?- y mientras habla tan rápido a cada indicación su asistente solo dice "si señor" mientras teclea todo rápidamente sobre su PDA, para cuando llega al estacionamiento su asistente ha terminado de capturar sus indicaciones y una media docena más que le ha dicho en el elevador, y él camina rápido con la mirada perdida es claro que está preocupado y ansioso de llegar antes de que sea tarde.

-De prisa- le dice a su chofer en cuanto se sube a su limosina, el camino se le hace extremadamente largo y el tiempo mucho más mira una vez más su reloj han pasado ya 20 minutos desde que recibió la llamada y el se encuentra aun muy lejos de ella y eso solo hace enfadarlo más por lo que instantes después empieza a insultar y a amenazar a su chofer y a su asistente por la lentitud en el que se dirigen a tan importante lugar y después de unos 30 tortuosos minutos y por lo menos una media docena de amenazas y improperios dichos por él logra llegar al fin. Abre ansioso las puertas del hospital y camina rápidamente sin siquiera detenerse en la recepción pues no es necesario sabe perfectamente en donde se encuentra ella, entra al elevador y presiona el botón que indica Piso 3, al abrirse las puertas del elevador sale y camina sobre el pasillo que le lleva a la recepción de este piso y sin embargo vuelve a pasarse de largo ya que sabe perfectamente que al lugar que debe llegar es el ala oeste la ha reservado por completo desde hace un mes para este importante suceso.

-Buenas noches señor- le saludan los 6 tipos vestidos de negro plantados en la puerta de cristal que da paso al ala que ha reservado, solo asiente con la cabeza a manera de saludo y continua sin siquiera detenerse toma el pasillo de la derecha y no tarda en ver a un pequeño grupo 4 de personas, dos de sus grandes amigos están ahí y dos chicas mas, reunidos en una pequeña sala -Por fin llegas- le recibe Jae Kyung mientras se levanta del sofá al verlo -¿En donde están?- pregunta cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de ellos –En la sala de allá- le responde Woo Bin al tiempo que le señala con la mano el nuevo pasillo que debe seguir –Gracias- apenas responde y emprende nuevamente su camino solo que ahora corre –No te vayas a desmayar- le escucha decir a Jon Pyo mientras corre, "Sala de partos" lee a unos 7 metros de distancia en una puerta donde esta Ji Hoo esperándole, puede oír claramente los gemidos de dolor de Ga Eul dentro de ese lugar y eso no hace más que asustarlo puede escuchar la voz de Jan Di diciéndole "Aguanta solo un poco más, puja…", puede oír la voz del gran renombrado obstetra que le recomendó Ji Hoo diciendo que todo estará bien, pero cerca de llegar a la puerta puede oír un gran grito de dolor de Ga Eul y repentinamente un nuevo llanto fuerte y escandaloso que solo puede provenir de su hijo, si su hijo la persona que a pesar de ser un extraño que no conoce es la persona más importante de su vida, quizás la persona que mas ame en este mundo después de Ga Eul, sí ese pequeño ser que sin importar cual sea su sexo es lo más valioso y maravilloso de este mundo para él pues nunca pensó que podría experimentar esta felicidad pero que ahora gracias a Ga Eul su mundo esta completo.

Después de unos minutos cuando Jan Di le dice que puede pasar, abrió la puerta rápida y ansiosamente y ante sus ojos se mostro la imagen más bella que podría ver en todo su vida, su hermosa esposa recostada en una cama sostenía en brazos a un pequeño ser que poco a poco tranquilizaba su llanto y ante esa imagen por un instante su sano corazón se olvida de dar un par de latidos mientras camina torpe, emocionado, temeroso, ansioso de tener a ese pequeño ser también en sus brazos para cuando llega junto a ellos sin darse cuenta en absoluto Jan Di y el médico han salido de la habitación –Es un niño- le dice ella con una sonrisa mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida no puede definir claramente con palabras la gran felicidad que siente en su pecho pero sabe que es inmensa, se acerca hasta ella y besarla dulcemente en los labios primero y luego a su hijo en la frente , se sienta en el hueco de la cama que Ga Eul le señala y pasa su brazo tras la espalda de ella y deposita una de sus manos en su cintura en una forma sutil de abrazo y la otra de sus manos acaricia suavemente la pequeña cabeza de su hijo y en ese instante está completamente seguro que nunca ha sido tan feliz como ahora -¿Lo quieres cargar?- repentinamente le pregunta ella y aunque lo desea enormemente siente miedo de no saber cómo hacerlo y por como ella le dice "no pasa nada" comprende que su miedo es notable pero ella le sonríe y le ofrece a su pequeño por lo que se deja convencer y ahora le sostiene fuertemente aun cuando parece que todo su ser tiembla, le mira con amor y con orgullo rebosado, le mira tan cerca y detenidamente que Ga Eul podría jurar que graba cada parte de su rostro, acerca su rostro al pequeño tratando de capturar en su nariz y cerebro su aroma para siempre,

Camina lento mientras le carga mirándolo fijamente y cuando el pequeño parpadea y le mira (sin mirar), a Yi Joung se le dibuja una gran sonrisa que no desaparece aun cuando le habla –Hola extraño- el pequeño le mira un instante más pero un bostezo sale de sus pequeños labios lo que produce que la tan anunciada sonrisa en Yi Joung surja sin limitaciones –Duerme mi amor- le dice y un instante después su pequeño duerme tranquilamente por primera vez en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debo de confesar y decir que para continuar esta rara historia mi inspiración fue UNA HISTORIA NE RETROCESO DE DAINA-CHAN publicada en esta página en la sección de KKM LA CUAL ESTA GENIAL SE LES RECOMIENDO, EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.

GABY


	3. TE AMO

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena de televisión KBS2.

Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización de ésta rara historia. Recuerden es completamente OOC. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído esta historia o la han clasificado como favorita o en alerta pero sobre todo gracias a aquellas que siempre han dejado un comentario y gracias a todas aquellas que han estado conmigo en cada nueva historia.

Hay pocos RR pero les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia mil gracias.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**TE AMO**_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Si no es puro, no puede ser profundo el amor_

_Auguste Comte_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amaba a su mujer sin duda alguna la amaba con toda su alma y corazón, por ella haría cualquier cosa, y más por conseguir una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre le regalaba cuando realizaba algo que le enterneciera o le regalaba algo que le gustase aunque ella siempre era más feliz con simples demostraciones de amor como un beso o una caricia que para cualquier otra mujer tal vez no significasen más. Amaba a Ga Eul a esa chica aferrada, tierna, noble, dulce, obstinada y hasta terca que supo conquistar su esquivo y terco corazón, es cierto que le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que la amaba y que no estaba dispuesta perderla, fueron más de cuatro largos años lejos de ella que le tomaron entender ese inmenso sentimiento llamado amor y que después de tres años más de un noviazgo (confusa, difícil y extraña relación para él) y peleas contra su familia por defender su amor, batalla de la que salió triunfal pudo consolidar su relación en una hermosa y glamurosa boda (como fue la de Joon Pyo) y demostrarle al mundo entero pero sobre todo a los incrédulos que el gran mujeriego, el joven artista y próximo heredero de la familia So, que él, Ji Young So estaba total y tontamente enamorado de una mujer maravillosa que había aceptado compartir su vida junto a él.

Pronto su feliz vida de casado se vio sorprendida por una maravillosa noticia que venía a completar su felicidad, Ga Eul su pequeña pelinegra estaba embarazada, y al saber que una nueva vida crecía en el vientre de su mujer y saber que ese pequeño ser que se esforzaba por vivir y crecer era tan suyo como de su Ga Eul era una inmensa felicidad que creció en su pecho y que crecería más (si se pudiera) hasta que por fin al termino de unos meses más pudiera sostener en sus manos a su hijo, ¡Su hijo! Palabras tan pequeñas pero tan grandes y llenas de felicidad. Por eso con esa enorme felicidad y amor no escatimaba en los cuidados que Ga Eul debía recibir durante su embarazo, ni en los preparativos que el nacimiento de su futuro primogénito conllevaban, no protestó o se molestó por la inmensas cuentas que firmó, firmaba y firmaría en los materiales de la decoración de la habitación de su futuro hijo, su ropa o juguetes, todo lo contrario a lo que creyeran los demás era él el que buscaba siempre algo nuevo y exclusivo para su pequeño (claro siempre con la ayuda, compañía y asesoría de su gran amigo Jun Pyo quién era tan exagerado o más que él) por eso cuando el primer trimestre del embarazo fue superado Ga Eul no se sorprendió de que él llegara a casa con un motón de planos de una cancha de futbol que construiría para el pequeño o pequeña, ella solo sonrió y le escuchó hablar por horas acerca del nuevo proyecto que comenzaría una semana después.

Y aunque en un principio era él el que siempre le insistía a Ga Eul en comprarle cualquier cosa que consideraba le gustaría ahora dos meses después con cinco meses de embarazo la idea de apapachar y cumplir incondicionalmente cualquier antojo o capricho de su amada esposa era una idea no tan buena, miró su reloj de mano y sin sorprenderse mucho descubrió que eran las dos de la mañana cuando él conducía su Lamborghini negro rumbo a la casa de su suegra en la búsqueda de un helado casero de fresas que la madre de Ga Eul siempre preparaba los viernes y del que estaba seguro aun tenia pues su querida esposa se había asegurado de llamar a su madre para ir por el antes de salir de casa, suspiro cansado y con resignación llevaba casi un mes de cumplir estas extrañas peticiones de su esposa y aunque al principio hacerlas le producían una enorme felicidad ahora un mes después ya no lo eran y es que últimamente Ga Eul tenía antojos más extraños y exigentes en medio de la noche, no hacía más de una semana en que a las tres de la mañana tuvo que mandar a alguno de sus sirvientes a buscar un restauran japonés abierto que tuviera Chimaki** cosa que le costó mucho dinero y unas dos horas de tener a una Ga Eul mal humorada hasta que le trajesen su anhelado pastel, al día siguiente Ji Young decidió anexar a la platilla de la cocina un chef Japonés que pudiera preparar a cualquier hora cualquier extraño pedido por parte de sus esposa, y hacia dos días que tuvo que levantar a su chef francés para que preparara un exquisito Crême Brûlée*** a su mujer, y ahora en una noche más de desvelo conducía en búsqueda de un "delicioso helado" según las descripción de Ga Eul suspiro una vez más pero sin embargo lo sorprendió una delicada mano sobre la suya que la acariciaba con ternura giro su rostro y encontró el rostro de su Ga Eul con una hermosa sonrisa mientras hablaba –Se me olvido decirte algo hoy- dijo tranquilamente -¿Y qué es?- pregunto él. Ella solo sonrió más –Que te amo, te amo muchísimo y que eres el mejor marido del mundo- dijo mi entras le besó en la mejilla y entonces Ji Young volvió a sonreír, porque por esas palabras valía la pena cualquier salida a media noche o cualquier desvelo, valía cualquier cuenta o un incremento en el sueldo de sus Chefs o anexar uno nuevo a la plantilla de la cocina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban en una fiesta en el jardín de la mansión de Joon Pyo, los glamurosos y guapos chicos del F4 ahora convertidos en exitosos y trabajadores hombres de negocios tenían poco tiempo libre pero eso no significaba que no pudieran reunirse cada uno de ellos siempre hacían un esfuerzo por sacar un tiempo extra y dedicarlo a esa extraña amistad que tenían y ahora cuando su líder y gran amigo celebraba el primer mes de vida de su primogénito era la ocasión perfecta para reunirse, y ese era el motivo por el cual en el bello jardín de la mansión de Jun Pyo se realizaba una parrillada los cuatro chicos se encontraban reunidos en una mesa conversando alegremente de cualquier cosa y sus respectivas esposas y prometida se encontraban haciendo ruedo al pequeño heredero de la Goon que se encontraba felizmente en los brazos de su madre, sin embargo cuando Ga Eul intento caminar hacia banca bajo la sombra de un cerezo no pudo evitar exclamar un gemido de dolor que sintió a causa de un pinchazo en su vientre inmediatamente llevo su mano hacia él y la deslizo en una suave caricia, un instante después descubrió que su apuesto esposo ya se encontraba a su lado y es que aun cuando Ji Young se encontrara conversando con sus amigos o cualquier otra persona siempre estaba atento a los movimientos de su esposa por eso cuando escucho un "Auuch" en los labios de sus esposa y miro su rostro contraído por el dolor no dudo ni siquiera un segundo en ir hacia ella -¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?. Le pregunto mientras la miraba con preocupación y le sostenía su mano, ella solo sonrió aun le parecía increíble la actitud tan cariñosa de él hacia ella y todo ese amor que le demostraba le avergonzaba admitir que esos pequeños actos le hacía temblar sus corazón de emoción por eso le respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras aceptaba su mano y sentaban en la banca –Estoy bien, solo fue una patada- y por la cara que puso él supo que no le comprendía del todo por lo que tomo su mano y la llevo a su ahora enorme vientre –Siente- le dijo ella y a Ji Youn se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron a causa de la felicidad al sentir como su pequeño(a) se movía en el vientre de su esposa escucho un nuevo "Auuch" de su esposa lo que hizo que su preocupación volviera -¿te duele mucho?- pregunto con una gran preocupación en el rostro, ella le beso en los labios antes de responderle –No, es solo que tu hijo es bastante inquieto, ¿Por qué no le hablas haber si se tranquiliza y deja de patear a su mami un momentito?- Y entonces el volvió a sonreír y ni presto y perezoso realizo lo que su esposa le pidió, se levanto de la banca y se hincó frente ella mientras recargo su cabeza en el vientre de ella y una de sus manos también mientras hablaba suavemente –Vamos cariño dale un respiro a mamá, ¿Qué te parece si mejor te canto?- y por arte de magia el pequeño o pequeña se tranquilizo mientras él le cantaba una nana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

** _Chimaki_: es un pastel de arroz dulce al vapor

**Crème brûlée:** " o crema quemada" es un postre cremoso que consiste en una crema pastelera cuya superficie es azúcar quemada es una delgada capa crujiente de caramelo, la crema pastelera se puede aromatizar con vainilla, un licor, etcétera. Este postre se sirve generalmente templado o frío en ramekines. SABE DELICIOSO PRUEBENLO

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy cursi? Se vale todo tipo de opinión, pero sobre todo no se olviden de comentar pues son ustedes quienes animan a continuar.

GRACIAS POR TOMAR UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO Y LEER ESTA HISTORÍA.

GABY.


	4. Algo extraño sucede… ¿Ga Eul estas bien?

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de BBF no m pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro

Notas:

Redacción en segunda y tercera persona

Antepenúltimo capitulo… gracias por leer esta historia y gracias también por sus RR que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Algo extraño sucede… ¿Ga Eul estas bien?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sólo con quien te ama puedes mostrarte débil sin provocar una reacción de fuerza.

Theodor W. Adorno (1903-1969)

Llevaba casi una hora velando su sueño, Ga Eul no había dormido casi nada durante la noche, más bien no había dormido ni lo suficiente y necesario en varias semanas, pero sin duda la falta de sueño se había manifestado más en estos últimos días la noche anterior su esposa había revoloteado por horas en varias ocasiones se había despertado a causa de sus movimientos, a eso se le sumaba un extraño incidente a la hora de la cena… por lo que esa mañana había decidido tomarse el día libre, se sentó en el pequeño sillón que había en la habitación para cuidarla.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando por fin su bella esposa había decidido despertar, desayuno junto a ella y conversaban animadamente sobre el obsequio que le darían a Jun Pyu y Jan Di por la noticia de su pronta paternidad cuando…

¡Quítate!- grita al tiempo que te empuja y hace a un lado para entrar al sanitario puedes escucharla vomitando lo qué seguramente es el jugo y la fruta que hace apenas unos minutos la obligaste a comer. En su prisa ni sí quiera cierra la puerta lo que te da la oportunidad de entrar y preguntarle qué sucede de una buena vez, no fingirás creerle sus pretextos "Me cayó mal la cena seguramente" porque sí no mal recuerdas de la cena de ayer nada pudo quedarse en su estómago porque no tardó más de cinco minutos en devolverla por completo.

Lo habías notado desde hace días, su falta de apetito, su cansancio, su extenuante sueño pero lo que más te asusta es su palidez y hasta su debilidad latente, quisiste creer que era por la pronta inauguración del centro de beneficencia del q están cargo ella y Jan Dí pero no, no es eso porque su cambiante humor no es causa de un simple estrés es algo más y te aterras al imaginar tan sólo la posibilidad de q sea algo más grave

Cuando la escuchas devolver por tercera vez tocas la puerta y la llamas -¿Ga Eul?- pero no hay una respuesta es más no hay nada sólo silencio. Abres la puerta y encuentras a una Ga Eul débil que apenas puede sostenerse mientras apoya sus manos en el lavabo de mármol, gira hacia ti cuando mira tu imagen reflejada en el espejo y entonces puedes ver en su mirada algo indescifrable algo que te confunde y te atemoriza en la misma medida. Pronto puedes entender lo que sucederá sin decir una palabra te apresuras hasta llegar junto a ella y la abrazas antes de que se desvanezca.

La levantas y la llevas a la cama la depositas lo más delicadamente posible, tus brazos tiemblan. Tomás el celular y llamas entre un nerviosismo latente al médico, sales al pasillo y gritas –¡Que alguien venga!- en menos de un minuto tu mayordomo corre hacia tu puerta y en seguida da media vuelta en busca de algo para despertarla en cuanto comprende la situación…

-¿Yi Joung?- puede escucharla llamándole, y el corre presuroso junto a ella y sujeta su mano fuertemente mientras acaricia con ternura su rostro es evidente que está asustado por que ella sonríe antes de hablar nuevamente –Estoy bien- menciona ella con voz conciliadora pero él no responde solo la mira fijamente y ella comprende lo asustado y molesto que esta.

-Estoy bien, cariño es solo que…- vuelve a decir ella pero esta vez el no la deja terminar -Ya viene el doctor- ella suspira profundamente ante la declaración, inconscientemente muerde su labio inferior pero a él no le pasa desapercibido ese gesto, ese que conoce tan bien, es el mismo que su mujer hace cuando duda en decirle algo, el que realiza antes de decirle que ha donado más de lo previsto a un orfanato, que ha quedado con las chicas en realizar un campamento, o que han quedado que para celebrar San Valentín y que el supuesto festejo de dos será cena para ocho… o cuando prefiere callar que su padre le ha molestado, que alguna prepotente mujer (muchas veces ex-amante de él) la ha visto como poca cosa… es la misma expresión que utiliza para callar una insignificancia o un problema muy grave. Pero esta vez lo que ocurre sin duda es algo grave el rostro usualmente alegre de su mujer denota preocupación

La abraza protectoramente por la necesidad de sentirla cerca ahora más que nunca, acaricia su espalda y besa su cabello con ternura antes de hablar –¿Qué es lo que sucede Ga Eul?- ella corresponde aquel protector abrazo y aun con el rostro escondido en su pecho respira profundamente, el aroma de Yi Joung siempre la tranquiliza… quizás ha llegado el momento de decirle ciertas sospechas,

-Señor, el médico ha llegado- la voz de su mayordomo le hace separarse de ella muy a su pesar, saluda al recién llegado respetuosamente un hombre mayor sonríe gentilmente al gesto mientras Yi Joung se explaya más de lo que a Ga Eul le gustaría cuando el Médico Familiar pregunta ¿Qué sucede?

El médico escucha atentamente lo que Yi Joung explica a detalle y exagerando quizás un poco los malestares, y el recién llegado mira fijamente a Ga Eul por qué quizás lo que sucede es que la esposa del presidente So es que no le explicado a su alarmado esposo una noticia

-¿Podrías dejarme a sola con tu esposa un momento por favor?- el hombre mayor le solicita un tanto serio él duda más de un minuto en aceptar, deposita un beso más en la frente de su esposa mientras ella sonríe y acaricia su rostro y murmura un "Todo estará bien" para tranquilizarle, el hombre mayor aun de pie observa la escena a unos metros con media sonrisa, y espera pacientemente en silencio hasta que el presidente So el hombre que ha cuidado desde pequeño cierre la puerta a su salida… carraspea un poco la garganta para ganarse la atención de Ga Eul

-Bueno, haber ¿vemos que sucede?- Jala una silla cerca de la cama donde ella esta recostada deposita su maletín sobre el colchón -Ga Eul ¿cómo te sientes?- ella le mira fijamente antes de hablar -Ahora estoy bien solo estoy un poco mareada y tengo nauseas-

-¿Hace cuanto que siente nauseas y mareo?- ella muerde nuevamente su labio y el médico quiere reír -Hace unas semanas-

-Ga Eul ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?- la chica desvía la mirada antes de contestar

-Llevo de retraso casi un mes-

-¿Qué tan exacta eres?-

-Generalmente lo soy, pero he sufrido ya algunos retrasos-

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?-

-No quiero ilusionarme- su voz se oye débilmente, el mayor suspira hondamente antes de hablar –Bien,,, eso se puede saber-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos se oyen firmes aun sobre la alfombra, camina en línea recta de ida y vuelta frente a la puerta de su habitación una forma de tratar de controlar su preocupación, si no fuera porque ese medico es de su absoluta confianza no hubiese abandonado a su esposa por nada del mundo.

La perilla de la puerta gira y él permanece quieto expectante la figura del médico se abre paso hacia él –Ya puedes pasar Yi Joung- su serenidad le tranquiliza

-¿Que sucede?- cuestiona él, necesita comprender que pasa

-Entra a verla, ella te lo explicara… en la tarde les veo en el hospital- quisiera decir algo más por qué eso le asusta –Anda Yi Young todo esta bien- él solo hace una reverencia antes de pasar a su lado y entrar a su habitación… Ga Eul le espera con una sonrisa en el rostro y le señala con la mano un lugar a lado de ella en la cama, Yi Joung obedece y se siente en el lugar que le ha indicado toma su mano y la mira fijamente esperando que ella le explique

Ga Eul acaricia su rostro con ternura mientras habla –Sé que estas preocupado, y siento haberlo causado-

Él toma su mano y la besa -¿Qué sucede Ga Eul?- ella aun le acaricia el rostro mientras habla –No quise decirte nada porque no sé como lo tomarías y es que tampoco estoy segura, pero desde hace unas semanas no me he sentido bien…- siente como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensa, por lo que se apresura a continuar –Sé que lo has notado, pero debes de saber que no es nada grave…- Yi Young contiene la respiración –Mi amor existe la posibilidad de que te conviertas en padre-

El parpadea unas cuantas veces, pero sus labios terminan por sonreír la más bella sonrisa que ella le haya visto pero no son ni tres segundos los que tarda en juntar sus labios con los de ella, la besa como si fuera la primera, vez lenta y delicadamente, y Ga Eul se deja llevar por aquel momento, se deja envolver por los brazos de él y responde con la misma ternura y amor aquel beso, cuando se separan Yi Joung no deja de susurrarle en el oído "Te amo"

Habla por encima de su hombro -Perdóname por asustarte-

-Mi amor ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- el solo la abraza fuertemente y ella se deja hacer entre sus brazos mientras habla -Tenía miedo… el médico me ha dicho que es seguro que estoy embarazada, pero para que estemos completamente seguro quiere hacerme un ultrasonido-

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo Ga Eul- sus labios buscan con urgencia los de ella, y pronto se funden en un nuevo beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respira profundo mientras mira la manecillas del reloj… podría jurar que su corazón va a estallar de la emoción cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse –Bien Ga Eul aquí están tus exámenes- Él aprieta la mano de ella fuertemente mientras el médico se sienta y abre aquel sobre blanco y a Yi Joung los segundos se le hacen eternos los que le toman al hombre frente a él leer aquel documento…

-Ga Eul, Yi Young… felicidades serán padres- y está seguro que en su rostro esta la sonrisa más cursi del mundo pero lo cierto es que esta demasiado feliz como para darle demasiada importancia a ese hecho, presiona cariñosamente la mano que tiene entrelazada de su esposa y le besa apenas levemente sobre los labios

Él medico tose forzadamente obligándolos a para sus muestras de cariño y mirarlo –Bien, hagamos un ultrasonido para ver cómo va este embarazo- los dos se levantan y le siguen…

El frio gel sobre su vientre hace a Ga Euñ hacer una mueca de desagrado en el rostro… -Es un poco frio- menciona el médico mientras desliza sobre su vientre ¿?, la pantalla entonces empieza a mostrar imágenes mientras un ruido extraño se escucha, Yi Joung sostiene la mano de Ga Eul y mira atento la pantalla atento, pronto el médico oprime algunos botones y realiza unos cuantos movimientos antes de hablar -Aquí esta...-

-¿Eso es…?- se atreve a preguntar Yi Joung

-Ese es tu hijo o hija- la voz del mayor suena alegre y Yi Youg solo sonríe más si es que puede hacerlo –Tiene quizás seis semanas-

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- pregunta esta vez Ga Eul

-Su corazón… son los latidos de su corazón- ella no puede evitar llorar y reír de felicidad

El médico captura algunas imágenes con la computadora mientras les explica algunas cosas más -Cuando el latido empieza se les sugiere a las madres empiecen a hablarle al feto… algunos médicos incluso sostienen que el feto ya es capaz de reconocer la voz de su madre y padre-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si algo le encantaba a Ga Eul de su marido era lo sexi que se veía cuando se ponía serio, pero esa tarde más que alagarse se sintió acosada pues el casi siempre desorganizado Yi Joung paso toda la tarde organizando la citas medicas, los estudios, los medicamentes, suplementos y vitaminas que debería tomar durante los 30 semanas restantes, cuando quiso empezar a hablar de la decoración del cuarto y compras tuvo que pararlo decirle que esperaran aun faltaba superar las 12 semanas… el periodo más difícil, a regañadientes Yi Joung obedeció pero eso no impidió que diera órdenes estrictas a la servidumbre sobre la alimentación, cuidados y vigilancia con respecto a ella y a su futur primogenit

La felicidad que se vive deriva del amor que se da.

Isabel Allende

RECORDATORIO:

No existen más que dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo…

Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)

¡Anímate a intentarlo!

Hola chicas, por este medio nos atrevemos a invitarlas a participar como escritoras o lectoras en un nuevo proyecto que algunas escritoras y su servidora han emprendido. Con la intención de tener un espacio para escribir, leer y expresar lo que siempre has pensado o idealizado acerca de este extraordinario drama Boys Before Flowers u otro drama y manga nos hemos dado a la tarea de construirlo.

Si estas interesada en escribir o leer historias acerca de este drama-manga o cualquier otro. Te invitamos a participar/colaborar con nosotras, búscanos en Facebook con el nombre de FAN FICTION BOYS OVER FLOWERS

PD La administración de Fan fiction Boys Over Flowers te damos la BIENVENIDA


End file.
